Can nightmares become a reality!
by CrystallizedNightmares
Summary: Ib is a normal 16 year old girl, but she keeps getting a recurring nightmare. Her school life is boring but that all changes when a new boy comes to school called Garry. Everyone is obsessed with him, but he only has one interest. Ib.
1. The Recurring Nightmare

**Can nightmares become reality?!**

* * *

I was alone, afraid and out of hope.

Corridor after corridor I kept running, trying to get away from those horrible creations.

I felt like my chest was going to explode with every gasping breath I took and I could feel my knees shaking with tiredness. I needed to find somewhere to rest… and fast! '_Come on Ib, you can do this. Not far now!_' I thought to myself as if I was cheering myself on.

"_Agh!_" I cried as an excruciating pain shot down my arm. Of course it had to be where that statue had dug its nails into my arm. Not only was my arm hurting, but my legs were now burning with exhaustion. But I kept moving on, otherwise they would get me!

Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks. A girl, who had to be around my age, was standing a few metres away from me. She had marble-like blue eyes and silky blonde hair that reached to her waist. She looked innocent and friendly, yet both sinister and evil at the same time.

"_Hello Ib,_" Spoke the girl in a sweet kind voice "_Why are you running from us?_"

She was smirking. Her eye twitching as she pulled the palette knife from behind her back. I found myself walking back only to find those things had surrounded me! As she grew nearer I squeezed my eyelids together hoping it would shield me from the pain I was certain would follow. "**_IB!_**" a voice screamed out.

I sat up quickly not sure where I was. Bringing my cold delicate hand to my forehead, I wiped the sweat from above my brow. The familiar posters of my 'obsessions' shall we call them came into view. I let out a relieved sigh and glanced over to my dimly lit phone.

I had plenty of time to get ready and so I jumped out of bed and walked to my bathroom. Before I knew it I was fully dressed in my red, white and black uniform. My hair was well groomed and not a single hair was out of place. With half an hour to spare I went and made myself something to eat and then sat down at my computer.

Scrolling through my news feed I came across a status from one of the 'popular' girls. It read '_Just heard we're getting a new boy in my form called, Garry or something. I hope he's hot!_'

'_Hmm… Garry. That name sounds familiar_' I thought to myself.

I spent the rest of my free time sitting there thinking about my nightmare I had. That world seemed so unnatural, yet so real. Like I had been there before…

I jumped as my phone buzzed. It was time to go to school. Maybe I could befriend this '_Garry_'.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes : Thank you for taking time to visit my fanfiction, It's my very first one! I hope you enjoy the content, I know the last chapter wasn't that long, but I intend to make each chapter longer! It's actually 3am where I am and I can't sleep, so I'm going to upload this chapter now. Please review my fanfiction, I'd really appreciate it – Meg_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The new kid.**

* * *

In a way, living 5 minutes away from school had its advantages, but it also had its disadvantages. It meant that every day I would have to walk to school, no matter the weather.

I took a glance out of the window with my bright crimson eyes and to my surprise it was actually sunny. Packing my bag I headed for the door. "_Bye mum, bye dad!_" I shouted as I left.

As soon as I stepped outside I felt the suns warmth surround me like a warm blanket and I took off without a care in the world. Walking the same route I walk day after day I met up with my friends. Inside my circle of friends there are Carly, Lilly and David of which I have known since I was 5 years old.

We all talked about our weekends in detail, though my weekend wasn't that exciting. I had just sat there on the computer constantly requesting pizza and macaroons.

Soon enough the school came into our view. It was a boring grey building with tons windows that were reflecting the sun's rays. It was kind of hard to stare at the building without squinting a little.

***RING RING*** the whining school bell had gone off and everyone shuffled their way to form me, Carly, Lilly and David including. I was lucky to have them in my form; it was nice to have someone from your childhood come along on the journey with you.

As we entered the room, we all split up. David sat by his 'guy' friends, Lilly sat with her boyfriend and Carly sat next to her cousin. I on the other hand sat on a table to myself. I didn't like the idea of having a random person sitting next to me and always having those awkward small talks. I like the idea of being on my own. I am a very independent person.

"_Good morning class, Uh, we have a new student here today, his name is Gerry,_" announced my form teacher in a nasal voice that just went through me like nails on a chalk board.

"_Hah, Um, It's Garry actually,_" Said a mysterious looking boy that had just entered the room. His hair was a soft lilac with darker bits of lilac flowing down from the top of his head. His eyes were his best feature. They were a light purple that were growing friendlier by the second. It was just then that I realized he had totally mesmerized me. I quickly shot a look down at the table hoping he didn't notice my weird stare.

"_So, where should I sit?_" Garry asked in a smooth voice. By now all the girls in the room were gossiping and staring at him.

"_Well, it seems the only seat available is next to Ib. She's right over there. Ib put you hand up please,_" she requested

My cheeks flushed with redness, which almost matched my eyes. Trying not to shake I lifted my hand up so he could see. As he started to walk closer my heart raced. I now noticed every girl in the class was glaring at me.

"_Hey Ib,_" Garry said with a smile "_I'm Garry!_"

"_Hey there, I'm Ib. S-so, what brings you to this school? Heh_" I stuttered trying to make conversation. I don't know what had come over me. I felt like such an embarrassment.

"_Ahh, well my mum got a job here, so we had to move. It's cool, I guess…_" He had trailed off into silence. It seemed as though he hadn't wanted to move here.

I sat there for a while looking at him from the corner of my eye. Waiting to see if he'd try and make conversation again but it seemed as though silence had taken over.

This is what I dreaded. The awkward silence and you could never recover from it. It seemed like minutes for the seconds that passed by. 'Normally the bell would have gone my now' I thought biting my lip.

Suddenly he turned to me. His beautiful eyes shining from the rays form the window. He looked as if he was going to say something but hesitated. He quickly shook the thought from his head and turned back the direction he was sitting.

_"wha_—I was cut off by the bell. Of course the bell had to go now. Right when I had something to say.

"_Would you be able to show me around Ib. You know, me being all new here and everything,_" he said with a laugh.

"_Sure! I'd be happy to!_" I chirped with a smile.

He smiled in return as if to say 'thank you'. As Garry and I left the room I could feel the presence of about 5 more girls following us behind. "_Seems like you have quite the fans already,_" I joked.

"_It does seem that…_" he lowered his voice "_Let's see if we can ditch them! I'll follow you,_"

A sudden rush of adrenaline rushed through me as we set off up flights of stairs and down corridors.

Huffing and puffing we reached our biology class. "_Well, I think we lost them!_" I cheered.

"_I think we did! You're more fun than I thought._" He said reaching out for my hand.

I let him pull my hand gently towards him. I was blushing like crazy and it seemed he was too. We looked at each other for a while, but we were soon interrupted by the swarm of girls that had multiplied from the last time I saw them. Noticing we had company we I retreated my hand and held it in my own. "_Uh, we'd better get to class. Don't want to be late on your first day right!_" I mused at him.

"_Oh right yeah. Uh Just a question. No one's sitting by you at the moment right?_" He asked

"_Nope, just me. On my own. Like usual…_" I said with a pathetic laugh

As soon as I said that his face lit up even though he tried to hide it from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Update:** Sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter, but like with most things I do, I start out really well and just lose inspiration and it kind of just flops, but! Seeing all the people following and favouriting this made me feel guilty so I just had to update! I can not promise to bring you the next chapter straight away but I hope I can bring it sooner rather than later.

I'm going to start this chapter off with a little poem I came up with. It's nothing special. - Meg.

p.s. Sorry these chapters are so short!

**CHAPTER 3 - Anger gets us all.**

_'Roses are red, and sometimes blue, blonde hair blue eyes, I'd watch out if I were you...'_

Days had passed since mine and Garry's little 'incident' outside biology…

I would have liked to have told you we were the best of friends right now, but those girls just seem to find their way into every little crack.

I found myself forcing my head down as I waited in the lunch line. I felt as though I had done something wrong, like I should be punished!

As soon as I got my food I hurried towards the table containing my friends. I took the seat next to Carly and let out a relieved sigh. "_He's doing it again Ib,_" announced Carly who was gazing past my vision "_he's staring at you. Just, staring at you!_"

"_It's because of your 'incident' outside biology isn't it Ib?! I'll take care of him Ib don't you worry,_" said David in an angry but subtle tone.

"_**DAVID!** I'm seriously fine. Leave him be!_" I stated angrily.

I turned around only to look straight into his soft lilac eyes. I must have just sat here for what seemed like minutes not knowing what to do. I was totally and completely mesmerized by his presence.

Suddenly my view was blocked by long blonde locks. Of course, Mary always had her ways to try and get what I wanted. It's always been that way.

For some reason Mary would always be jealous of whatever I had…

"_-that's right isn't it Ib?... Earth to Ib?!... IB!_" shouted Carly.

I quickly jolted around towards Carly zoning back into the conversation. "_Huh? Oh, sorry, um I didn't really hear,_" I admitted as a flush of red raced to my cheeks.

"_Oh Ib's in love!_" said Lilly whilst clasping her hands together in a sort of cliché way "_Garry and Ib, sitting in a tree-_"

"_Heh.. I hope I'm not intruding Ib, but might I sit in this seat next to you?_" said a mysterious voice behind me.

I looked at my friends hoping their reactions wouldn't confirm what I thought. One by one their jaws dropped and their cheeks blushed. All of a sudden I felt my stomach drop and my heart started racing like mad!

I slowly turned around to find him standing there with his hand combed hair and friendly lilac eyes. I took a big gulp. "_Uh. Of course Garry. I mean it's free right!_" I answered trying to sound cool about the situation, but inside I was dying, wondering what he was thinking of me. He gave a small nod and proceeded to sit in the seat next to mine.

By this point all of his 'followers', including Mary were glaring at me with piercing eyes. I could just feel the hatred burning as they saw us sitting together. I bet they were all asking themselves 'why her?!' and I couldn't help but think the same.

"_So Ib, I was wondering and well…" He started to blush "Well I was thinking maybe you'd want to come over my house tomorrow night?_"

"**_WHAT! IB?!_**" Shouted Mary soon realising how obvious her sudden outburst was "_I mean. I-Uhh **JUST STOP STARING OKAY!**_"

I watched as Mary ran out of the room with a few girls following closely behind. I just sat there not knowing how to react and then I felt my hand get warmer. I quickly looked down to see Garry's hand placed gently around mine. Of course, for the trillionth time today that same fleshy red appeared onto my cheeks and I felt the heat radiating off my face.

"_I, I'd love to!_" I replied.

Now obviously ALL eyes had to be on us right now, except from David's. He seemed to be distant yet angry. Well I didn't have time for his drama at the moment.

Soon enough the bell went for next lesson and everyone started to clear the tables. Garry was walking ahead and stopped in his tracks. Slowly he turned around and looked at me with those deep lilac eyes of his. "_So Ib, you wouldn't happen to have a partner in Geography would you?_" He asked scratching the back of his head in a kind of shy way.

"_Well, maybe I do now,_" I replied trying not to giggle.


End file.
